


To Keep Quiet / 扬汤止沸

by HEALme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, First Kiss, Ignore TFP entirely, Love Confessions, M/M, Parentlock, TST and TLD fix-it, friends to lover, mention of violence, 中文翻译 S4 fix-it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEALme/pseuds/HEALme
Summary: 四天过去了，最后，Sherlock搞清楚了这个事实，John对他，有着和自己对John一样无比炽烈的感情。但是，他们仍然需要开口说出来，他们需要谈一谈。Sherlock盘算着，可能他们至少需要谈四次。他很确定是John肯定不会像他这样去量化这种事情的。但是，他同时发现，自己对于该怎么实施这个计划简直束手无策。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from Salambo06' s lovely work "To Keep Quiet": http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646025  
> 翻译自 Salambo06 的作品“ To Keep Quiet” （扬汤止沸）

在欲火焚身之际妄想扬汤止沸，真的是人类对自己最大的惩罚。  
——费德里戈·加西亚·洛尔卡 《血婚新娘》

（一）  
Sherlock是被公寓里婴儿的哭声给吵醒的。他不记得自己什么时候睡着了，甚至不记得是什么时候进的房间，又是时候钻进了被子里。他仍然穿着西装外套和衬衣。他这套衣服穿了多久了，大概有两天，不，起码是三天前。他也记不清自己最近一次好好睡着过是什么时候了。这些天的记忆是如此混乱而模糊。  
他迷迷糊糊地去找手机，先是在床单上乱摸了一番，然后又把手伸进枕头——哈，在这里。现在是早上10点过4分。他什么时候上的床？又睡了多久？为什么他的喉咙发干？最要命的是，他家里为什么会有婴儿的哭声？  
又花了四秒钟，他才想清楚那个显而易见的答案。  
他身上痛得让他有点想叫出来，于是又翻了个身，好让自己站起来。他突然发现房间里的怪味是自己衣服上的。“去洗个澡”，他在自己的思维殿堂里贴了张便利贴。他也搞不清楚上一次洗漱时什么时候了。客厅里的哭声越来越大，他不由得叹口气，打开卧室的门。  
John的头微微抬了一下，不过他仍在客厅里四处晃荡着。Rosie在他的臂弯里哭闹，他眼皮底下的黑眼圈更重了。他们就这样相顾无言，有几个小时？或是几秒钟？还是，一分钟整？Sherlock显得毫无头绪。  
“一会儿就好了。”John终于打破了沉默。这时候Sherlock才注意到John的椅子边堆放着行李。  
他点了点头，把口水用力咽下去，仿佛这样就洗掉他嘴里的怪味似得。John又转过去看怀里的女儿了。“嘘，Rosie，别哭，别怕，没事的亲爱的…….”Sherlock的目光也落在了John臂弯里的小人儿身上。他看出来她长大了一点。他突然想去看看她眼睛的颜色是不是还和John是一样，不过，一种更强烈的冲动涌上心头——  
他想走过去，走过去，然后把父女俩都揽进自己怀里。他的不安分的思想开始旋转跳跃，把他带回了那天——他准确地回忆出那种感觉，John的头发一下下地触碰着他的脸颊。他禁不住想要颤抖，一道电流仿佛从他的脊椎顺势而下滑倒他的脚尖。  
他却站在那里，纹丝不动。  
“我们过来的路上她就一直哭个不停。”John又开始说话了。Sherlock不太确定他到底是在跟他交谈，还是喃喃自语，所以他仍然保持沉默，“我什么法子都使过了。”  
Sherlock试着张开嘴，想说的话里第一个音节在他喉结里打转，他最终还是什么都没说。他根本不知道该给John些什么建议。Rosie生下来的头六个月，他还去看过几……一共是七次，可是他每一次都没和她单独呆过。她是不是在要妈妈呢？一想到这个Sherlock不禁眉头紧锁。可她真的记得她妈妈吗？  
“你看起来，不太好。”John一边说，一边上上下下地打量他。  
这种状况终于变得让Sherlock无法忍受，他只好把眼神飘向别处。一只手紧紧捏着外套，仿佛这样就可以阻止身上的味道四处蔓延似的。他竭尽全力让自己迎上了John的目光，并且坚持住，看着他——他不确定自己敢说点什么，或者仅仅是想从他的眼神里找点支撑自己继续这样站着的力量。  
终于，他说出了口，“最顶上的柜子上还有点奶粉。”他的声音低了下去，转身进了屋，而且关上了卧室的门。  
他直接拿起床头的手机，迅速地敲敲打打，“我需要你把适合Rosie的家具带过来。”然后，他向浴室走去。  
(二)  
John看着盯着房间的天花板，一边尽力将自己的思绪集中在身边Rosie有节奏的一呼一吸上。他们两天前搬进了221B，她现在看来终于适应了这里，她的新家——不，她暂时的家。他们不会久留的。他们反正，不能留下来。这个念头太疯狂了，留下来，在贝克街养个宝宝……他不能对Sherlock这样，让他长期地忍受一个婴儿的折磨…….他也不可能再回到以前的贝克街生活了，无论打心底里他有多么渴望，这都是不可能的。  
现在这张床都让他感觉如此陌生。其实也挺好笑的。他搬回来的第一晚上在床上翻来覆去地睡不着觉，直到最终睡意袭来，将他吞噬。这也没什么好笑的。只是他和他的床生分了些而已。他的身体应该记得这张床的，记得两年前，他还睡在这里，盯着天花板上和现在一模一样的污渍出神。其实什么也没变，只是多了婴儿的摇篮和她的小衣服。  
John躺在床上盯着天花板看了又看，还是无法睡着。  
他出房门前又仔细地看了看Rosie，然后穿上自己的晨衣，静悄悄地下了楼。楼下唯一的光源从窗子里漏进来，而John也不准备开灯了。他仅仅需要去趟卫生间，也许来杯水？然后他就上楼去，他必须睡会儿，他得逼着自己睡着。  
“John”  
黑暗里传来了Sherlock的声音。  
如此地出乎意料。  
他都快被吓得跳了起来。  
“我去……Sherlock那里黑不溜秋的你在搞什么鬼？”  
他这次看清楚了，沙发上有个躺着的身影，Sherlock。  
“我在思考，”Sherlock回答他。他的声音很轻，只是让房间本来的安静微微振动了一下。  
“你吓死我了。”John说道，其实他想说的话比仅仅指出这个事实多得多。  
Sherlock没有回应他，但是他在黑暗中对上了John的目光。一个个无声的疑问掠过他的脸色，但是两人都没提起话头。John 忘了自己要去趟卫生间，也忘了要喝杯水，他只是走过去，坐在了他的椅子里。他看向了钟，凌晨2点45分。老天爷啊，他真得去睡觉了  
“你在想些什么呢？”  
然后是一分钟的沉默，或者有两分钟。直到Sherlock突然打开话匣子：  
“人类的大脑和我们头上星辰的运转大有关联可我们只用了少得可怜的脑容量。人类，即使是那些最为杰出的人类事实上都仍然懵懂而愚昧。”  
John笑了起来，“你是说你自己很蠢？”然后突然意识到，他无意间给Sherlock下了个定义？他是他心中“最杰出的人类”，不是吗？  
Sherlock对此什么都没说，于是John重新看向自己正对着的那张空椅子。自从他搬回来，他们还没在这张椅子上对坐过。他突然觉得，自己是如此想念这种感觉。  
“我是说，一切都是那么…….”  
Sherlock没了声音，好像是在想接下来说什么比较合适。Sherlock Holmes可从来不需要什么时间去字斟句酌说什么话合适。  
“没什么。”  
John突然开始恨这一切，恨这种突然的安静，恨他的床，还有Sherlock。  
他恨他，为什么不把那句话说完。  
（三）  
John在生他的气。  
他不用说什么Sherlock就可以看出来。他可以看到John在早餐桌上的欲言又止，每当Sherlock说了什么，或是动了一下，搞了点动静出来他都会猛吸一口气，或者手指不自觉地在桌上敲一下。他甚至能感觉到，John有时候刻意回避他的目光。他知道Sherlock在旁边，有时候他甚至会和他说上几句。但没有一次，他对上了他的目光。他甚至知道为什么Rosie一睡觉，John也会跟着去睡觉，而且每天早上等到Rosie收拾好了，他们才下楼。  
Sherlock对此洞若观火。但是现在，他头一次希望自己不具备这种能力。  
四天了，John也没说他未来准备怎么办，他只说明白了，他不会再这儿久住。他会找个他和Rosie可以一起住的地方，他们很快就搬走。  
Sherlock不确定哪种更糟，知道John要搬走，还是不知道他什么时候搬走。  
他试着去忙一些实验或者看点书。Lestrade目前还不让他去给案子帮忙，在经历了这一切的一切一团糟之后马上去解决案子。其实，Sherlock 也不确定现在这个阶段自己可以帮上什么忙。如果站久了，他的肋骨仍然会疼，身上的淤青也没有完全消掉。当然，他没跟John说一个字。  
某些晚上，他会去想，与其等着一切最终爆发，他们最好应该先谈一谈。  
Sherlock了解John。可能，了解得太过了点。他的爆发只是时间问题。  
这可能是解决他们目前困境的最好原因，因为他们实在是，可以说从来都不擅长这个，好好地谈谈。  
“Sherlock，你在听吗？”  
Sherlock重新看向John， 正坐在餐桌的对面，“嗯。”  
John没有发现他撒谎了，“我只是提醒你一下，”他叹了口气，“你今天早上要帮忙照顾一下Rosie。”  
Sherlock看向了Rosie，坐在她高高的婴儿椅里，正带着一脸欣喜地神色看着她面前的玩具，仿佛那是世界上最宝贵的东西。“要我照顾她吗？”  
“对，我要去看房子，记得吗？”  
Sherlock还是盯着Rosie看，他的胸口突然一阵疼，只好低下头去再咬了一口吐司片。她看起来被自己的玩具迷住了。Sherlock在想，他可以试试让玩具以不同的频率摆动，来看看她感兴趣程度如何。那会是个有趣的实验。但今天不成。他连弯下膝盖来都觉得疼。他不能这个样子去照顾孩子。  
“你不能带着她一起去吗？”他问道，终于鼓起勇气回看了John一眼。可是马上就知道这并不怎好。“John？”  
John的表情没有变动，过了一秒钟，他露出了受伤的神色，不过他马上站了起来，同时抱起了Rosie。“行行行，我带她走。我们俩绝对不会碍你什么事！”  
Sherlock站起来想叫住他，可是John以异乎寻常的速度离开了厨房，现在已经在下楼了。  
John很生他的气，而且现在，某种程度上，Sherlock让这种情况变得更糟糕了。  
（四）  
在John那天回来之后，他们冷战了六天。John觉得他们之间马上会触及到一个非常危险的话题了。但他也没有做什么去阻止它发生。他的怒火旺了起来，并随着时间的推移不断累积。现在已经到了个节骨眼上，他已经无法再压抑下去了。  
“你真是不可理喻，John。”Sherlock还在唠唠叨叨，仿佛一点都没注意到John的脸色，虽然John觉得他可能明明已经知道了。“这里对于任何孩子来说，都是安——  
“让那些东西见鬼去，你立刻给我停下来！”  
Sherlock的脸色刷一下白了，回过头久久地盯着他看。“你刚刚是在说？”  
“说的就是你！”John打断了他。“你和你的那一套，说什么想把公寓装修得更适合Rosie住什么的。这里适不适合她都没有什么关系！”  
Sherlock向后退了一步，皱起了眉头，他的声音也抖了起来。“我只是在考虑你女儿在这里是否安全，John。”  
“她很好，非常好！”John继续吼道，“她才六个月大。她还不会爬，完全不用你操心她会抓到什么东西然后…….”  
“总会有那一天的，John，”Sherlock声音又大了起来，“我很确定地告诉你，人类的后代会不断长大。”  
John摇了摇头，爆发出了一声有点尴尬的笑声，“不要把我当傻子，Sherlock。”  
“我没把你……”  
“闭嘴，”John打断了他，“到她长到能干那些事的时候，她永远不会再来贝克街了，一次也不会了！”  
Sherlock听到这些话后脸上一下子没了表情，只是又退后了一步。然后直直地John那双看着他的眼睛。过了几秒，他说，“我明白了。”  
这句话的声音很轻。  
和他们刚才的音调相比。  
而John恨这种声音，这种语气，这种音调，Sherlock跟他说话的音调。

 

他没有哪一刻比此时更恨自己。  
“再不用你为她操心在这儿住的问题了！”John最后丢下了这句硬邦邦的话  
Sherlock仍然看着他，  
“行。”  
John觉得自己无法再和他继续对视了。他转身走向楼梯，几乎是想冲进自己的房间，可他又想起来Rosie还睡在里面。于是他只是靠在房门上，眼睛紧闭着，他努力让自己深呼吸，吸进，呼出，吸进，再呼出。  
四分钟过后，他才意识到，老天爷，他都跟Sherlock说了些什么。  
然后几乎只用了一秒钟，他又下了楼。  
Sherlock坐在他的椅子上。John走进房间，他一动不动；John坐进了他的椅子，他一动不动；John发出了一声长叹，他还是一动不动。  
“你在改造这个公寓，为了她。”John说道，像一声叹息。  
“我已经答应你，我不会了。”Sherlock立马回答了他，眼神看向别处。其实也没看着个特定的地方。  
“不，”John又呼出了一口气，“你在为了她改造这个公寓，我并没有理解这是什么意思。”Sherlock仍然纹丝不动。“你想到了这点，你还在不停地想办法。你操这些心都是因为……你想到了她会慢慢长大，直到有一天，她会好奇拿起你的烧瓶，然后尝尝里面的东西是什么；然后有一天，她可以自己爬进你的卧室……”  
“所以你是想说什么，John？还是只想泛泛描绘一下这些可能再未来会成真的事实？”Sherlock问道，他又再盯着他看了，John不由得屏住呼吸。  
“我想说的是，我不是个傻子。”他等了一两秒钟后这么回答道。Sherlock没有说话。“我不应该说那些我刚刚说的那些狠话。”  
“但你说了。”Sherlock终于接话了  
“是的，我说了，”John答道，“所以，对不起。我没想到，没想到你会…你会想得那么远。”  
Sherlock皱起眉头，“我总是想得很长远，John。”  
John觉得有一根绳子勒住了自己的胸口。有那么一会儿，（真是难受极了）他怕自己会把心里的那些话脱口而出：  
为什么你会想让我们父女俩一直住在这里？  
为什么你想让我留在这里？  
在这么多事情之后，你，为什么还想让我在你身边？  
“那很…..”他清了清嗓子，“我很开心，你，呃，做了这些改造。”  
Sherlock的眉头锁得更紧了，他的眼睛像探测仪一样在他脸上进行探测。John无比希望此时自己的表情已经很好地掩藏了他心里的那些感觉。Rosie的哭声从楼上传来，可他们就这样又对视了一分钟，或许，他不知道，也许，有两分钟？

（五）  
Sherlock不知道有什么东西悄悄地变了。至少，John又开始笑了。  
那是一个中午。Rosie正坐在毯子上自己跟自己玩儿。他们一起过了个安静的早上。Sherlock解决了些老案子，John则在一旁照顾Rosie。午饭的时候，大家也都很融洽。现在John正拿着本书，坐在自己的椅子里。他翻页的时候，就会看看Rosie，有的时候也会看看他。  
Sherlock试着让自己完全沉迷于案情之中，但是很不幸地失败了。  
“我不知道你最近在研究些和军事有关的东西。”John突然开口了。  
Sherlock仍然看着墙上那些小纸片，然后又翻了翻咖啡桌上的书。“只是让自己有点事做而已。”  
John把书放在了一边。“所以，具体是什么？也许我能帮上忙。”  
Sherlock这个时候又转过身去面向墙上那些纸片了，“我应付得来。”  
“别这样，”John笑了笑，身子向前探了探。“你可以告诉我的。”  
Sherlock轻轻地叹了口气，不知道自己为什么要把气氛搞得这么严肃。他把手上的纸条和其他的放在了一块，然后在沙发上坐了下来。他看向了Rosie，然后是John，最后又看向了Rosie。  
“快说嘛，”John又开口了，“你知道这会儿我会不依不挠的。我真的很感兴趣的。”  
Sherlock又叹了口气。“我在研究军人的姿势，特别是女王骑兵团中士兵的。”  
Sherlock在倒数着John需要多长时间能够明白他在说什么，却等来了一阵大笑声，笑声在房间里回荡着，让他彻底乱了阵脚。他看着John，目光似乎黏在了他的身上。他不记得John上一次像这样开怀大笑是什么时候了。在这里，和他一起，这样开心地笑。Sherlock立刻在思维宫殿里为这笑声留出了空间，它肯定还会在他脑海里回放很多次的。  
“这和研究他们怎么忍住屁股痒而不去挠一个样。”John边笑边说，“你研究过的。”（原剧302梗，出自“浴血的士兵”那个案子。——译者注）  
Sherlock不知道自己为什么摆出了一幅被冒犯了的样子，“我现在在研究的东西非常有用，John。”  
John的笑声慢慢小了下去，不过他还是开了个玩笑，“我相信它肯定是的啦。”  
他们仍然看着对方。Sherlock已经不知道自己此时脑子里在想什么了。他想站起来，走过去抱抱他。是的，他想留他在怀中，闻着他的气味，并且，给他一吻？他想让John像刚刚那样笑一次。不过他很快就把这个想法咽了下去。  
“我在想，”John轻轻地说，“也许我们可以一起去趟公园。”Sherlock点了点头，有点不确定自己是不是又听到了John的声音。“天气很好，Rosie也很喜欢公园，我知道你也喜欢。”  
“我可不喜欢。”Sherlock急着反驳。John又开始笑起来，不过他根本无视了那这句话。  
他站了起来，Sherlock也是。他们就这样看着对方。  
“我和她去准备准备，然后我们就出发，好吗？”  
这次Sherlock点头了。  
“好。”  
接下来的几秒钟John都没有动，似乎他愣了一会儿才想到去抱Rosie。他走过Sherlock的时候对他一笑，他的身子擦过了他的手臂。Sherlock反应了好久才发现，John可以直接走过去，根本碰不到他。如果他不想碰到的话。

 

Sherlock在楼下拉着小提琴。John闭上了眼睛，把自己埋进被单。他觉得自己会一直听他拉下去。可他应该起床了。Rosie现在已经在楼下了。即使Sherlock跟他说了他并不介意和婴儿呆在一起，John也不想“逼人太甚”。但是，他仍把眼睛闭着，仔细聆听楼下传来的琴声。  
他就这么地又听了两首曲子。但是他刚刚做了人生中一个迄今为止最重要，却又是如此简单的一个决定。今天，当他走下楼给女儿早安吻的时候哦，他会停止挣扎。他不会再和自己较劲儿了。他不管Sherlock那个家伙是不是看他一眼就会明白他现在所有的想法。  
他不会再装下去了。他已经没有办法假装伪装自己，他已经完全疯狂地爱上现在就在楼下拉琴的那个完美的男人。而他的逃避差点毁了一切。  
等他把被子掀开的时候，John发现，一种困扰他多时的身体疼痛竟然慢慢消失了。

Sherlock久久地凝视着John。  
这太明显不过了，John浑身上下飘满了各种线索：他的每一个姿势，和他的每一个眼神交汇，每一次轻柔的呼吸，每一句逗趣的话。突然，Sherlock看到了很多种可能性。可对于每一种可能，他都不知道该做些什么。  
他又拿起了他的小提琴，拉起了John最爱的曲子。他没有再四处乱看了。他的手指在琴上疯狂地舞蹈，但他的心却出乎意料地平静。他就那么站在那里，拉了几乎几个小时。  
John的脸上浮现出了一抹微笑，他在拿眼神不停地瞟Sherlock。  
当他说“真好听”的时候，Sherlock觉得自己肺里的空气全被挤了出去。  
他猛吸了一口气，突然想到了那句话。  
我爱你。

（六）  
Sherlock花了四天的时间让一切真相大白。最后来看，这其实非常简单。（John让这一切变得明显无比。）  
从哪里开始说起呢，首先，他会对Sherlock微笑。（一天到晚都会这样）一大清早，他就得到了一个微笑，很温暖，虽然带着睡意；早餐的时候，他又得到了一个，戏谑的，还掺着点真的生气，因为他拒绝吃第二片吐司。 在给Rosie换尿布的时候，他也得到了一个，可以算得上是大笑了，那是因为Rosie突然变得狂躁无比，用手里的玩具打了下Sherlock头。在他们静静地对坐时，他又看见了John的微笑，他相信这次是只给他一个人的，轻柔而又让人感觉很舒服的那种笑，而且当他用自己的微笑去回应他的时候，John似乎更高兴了。  
他们一起吃午饭的时候，John的脸上带着令人无法觉察的微笑，但Sherlock看得出来。Rosie午睡的时候，John也在自顾自地微笑，整个房间只有他们的呼吸声起伏地交汇在（Sherlock又有了那个念头，抱住他，他不会再松开手了）跟Rosie洗澡的时候，John在大笑，这次是真的在大笑，Sherlock发现自己也一样，大笑着。晚餐的时候，他又看到John的微笑，尽管他没吃晚饭，尽管John带着Rosie坐在厨房里，尽管他们一个坐在房间的这一头，一个坐在那一头，他还是看到了他的微笑。在晚上各自上床睡觉前，他们互换了一个微笑，他们的微笑里包含了那些不曾启齿的话语，那些在无声中悄悄许下的承诺。这个可可能是目前为止Sherlock最爱的一个John的笑容。  
与此同时，还有那些细碎的互动，它们不再是随意而为的，或是故意而作的。但Sherlock不知道为什么发生了这样的变化。John看着他的眼神总是很温柔，而又充满信任，有的时候其中包含的东西，Sherlock并不知道怎么给它下个定义，不过那是给他的。还有很多很多，他的大笑，他说的俏皮话，他不经意间和他对视，他的字体语言，他舔嘴唇的动作，他笑的时候眼角边的皱纹，他的手指触碰过他的手指，他下楼梯时的脚步声，他随意搭在他椅子上的毛衣，他的马克杯，装满了茶，紧紧靠在他的杯子身边……  
John占据了他的每时每刻，他的万千思绪，他的四肢百骸。  
他们之中的有些东西变了，这是他唯一能确定的事。Rosie的玩具和婴儿用品扩张到了楼下。他们还在不停地给公寓添置东西。Sherlock在某天早晨，突然感受到了一种居家过日子的味道，还有一抹明媚的色彩。他在想，当他的客户再一次推开公寓的门时，他们会有什么想法？映入眼帘的是一个家庭？还是一团乱麻？他们看到两个大男人一起养孩子不会说点什么吗？不，他们肯定会嚼舌头的，他很确定这一点。  
四天过去了，最后，Sherlock搞清楚了这个事实，John对他，有着和自己对John一样无比炽烈的感情。  
但是，他们仍然需要开口说出来，他们需要谈一谈。Sherlock盘算着，可能他们至少需要谈四次。他很确定是John肯定不会像他这样去量化这种事情的。但是，他同时发现，自己对于该怎么实施这个计划简直束手无策。

（七）  
John意识到是自己有意地在回避他们可能的谈话机会，他搬回来那一刻他就应该开口了。现在他搬回来已经有三个星期了。如果他们继续这么遮遮掩掩，很难说事情会变成什么样。John心里的是希望Sherlock已经知道了，他现在可以觉察到别人（特别是自己）对他的感情了不是吗？他自然对此事继续保持沉默。但是，他发现他们无处可逃。这些天以来，他总是发现Sherlock会一直看着他，有的时候他的手还会悬在半空，仿佛要去抓，或者触摸什么东西一样。但是每当John看向他时，Sherlock便迅速地逃开了他的目光。“这没什么的。”John在心里默默念叨，以后机会多得是。  
他一直等到了那天中午。那天，他把Rosie哄睡后，Sherlock正坐在沙发上，他也走了过去，坐在了他旁边。Sherlock双目微闭，John知道他正处于自己的思维殿堂之间。因此，他“偷”到了这宝贵的几分钟，他的目光缓缓地扫过Sherlock的脸，在扫到嘴唇的时候，他的目光缱绻不前了，让他不禁又一次幻想当他的双唇抵住自己的唇时，会有怎样一种奇妙的感觉。随后，他又把视线向下挪移，现在他在凝视Sherlock的脖颈，他那因为衬衣微张而露出来的锁骨。他的视线还在往下，而他却再也抑制不住，发出了一声长叹。  
“John”Sherlock在叫他了，可是他已经收回了目光。  
“我知道那些伤肯定还在疼。”John尽量地轻描淡写。他望向Sherlock的时候，Sherlock显然已经懂他的全部意思，他不由得坐直了身子。  
“最近没怎么疼了。”Sherlock的声音轻如耳语。  
“这种类型的伤持续地疼痛，”John继续说道，“而且，是我弄出来的……”  
这一次，Sherlock没有急着回嘴。John很感激他的沉默给了他继续说下去的机会。他已经无法与体内那些悄然转向Sherlock的愧疚共存下去了。  
“嗯，我也从来没有对你说对不起。”John又一次继续说了下去，“一个人对自己的最好的朋友拳脚相向却一直没有道歉，哈？”他神经质地笑了一声，放在膝盖上双手紧握成拳。“是一个窝囊废，不是吗？”  
“John，你……”  
John摇了摇头，“不，你让我先说完。”Sherlock微微地点了点头。“我甚至不知道一句对不起会不会让你好受一点，但是你必须得知道我是多么对不起你。我的所作所为完全不可原谅。 Sherlock， 任何你能给出的解释都不会让我的愧疚减轻半分。我没有理由…….完全没有理由，对你这样做。”  
Sherlock眨了下眨眼睛，他完全被这话打动了。他的胸膛缓慢起伏着，双手紧紧地抓住自己睡袍的下摆。  
John得提醒自己“吸气，呼气。”“我一直在想这件事情，翻来覆去地想。”他又在说话了，这次对着自己的膝盖。“我一直在想我当时究竟是怎么了，我发了很大的火所以我——”又是一声长叹。“老天爷啊，我刚刚在说什么鬼，这件事和我发火不发火都没关系。没有一个理由，是我自己能接受的！”  
Sherlock似乎靠他近了一些。“我能插句嘴吗？”  
John的目光又回到了Sherlock身上，他点了点头。  
“我完全懂你当时的心情，你当时气在头上，这点我很赞同你刚刚的分析。我还明白的一点是，你那个时候无法控制自己。你刚刚经历了丧妻之痛，而我又在自己身上作孽。你打的第一下完全是为了我好，为了让我清醒过来。后来，你只是失控了而已。”  
John的眼泪冲上了眼眶，“但是问题就在这里，Sherlock。我失控了。谁说得清楚我会不会再……”  
“John Watson， 我必须打断你了。”Sherlock插了进来，又靠得近了些，他的一只手搭上了John的前臂。“我当时处于弱势的一方，又吸了毒，我自己都认为我活该。我没有阻止你。这只是说明我们都有无法控制自己的时候。这种事情不会再发生了。”  
“你不懂这些。”John轻声说道。  
“但我懂你。”Sherlock的语气突然变得很坚定  
John闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气，一滴泪滑落到他的腮边。“你认为自己活该？Sherlock， 是我让你这么认为的。”Sherlock没有答话，但他的手还搭在John的胳膊上。John努力让自己说出那些最重要的东西来：“我对你做了那样可怕的事情，在你一次次地拯救我的时候，而且为了救我，你根本不管自己会变成怎么样……”  
“John，是你先救了我。”Sherlock说道。他的声音很轻柔，而John开始抽泣起来。“所以，这一次，轮到我去救你了。”  
John仔细地回味着Sherlock刚刚说的每一个字，他睁开了眼睛，发现Sherlock在他的旁边，两人间的距离出他意料得近。“对，Sherlock，每一天你都在这么做。”他们就这样相互靠着，谁都没有动。John的心里有多少痛苦，他就有多爱他旁边的这个男人。

（八）  
四天后的早上，Sherlock觉察到了一件事：John可能在想着赎罪。  
这个念头简直愚蠢。但他什么也没说。他的脑海里一遍又一遍地回放着四天前他们的对话。他的思维宫殿里的某个地方镌刻上了每一个词句，以及：John贴紧他脸庞的呼吸，以及一滴泪滑出 John眼睛的那一瞬。那天下午，Sherlock还同意让John检查了一下他的肋骨。在浴室里，很长一段时间，两人都屏住了呼吸。John重新直起身来告诉他“这要点时间的”Sherlock很快地就明白了他说得不仅仅是他肋骨上的伤口。  
这天，Hudson太太过来问她能不能带Rosie出去散个步，John爽快地答应了。他很担心女性的缺席会对Rosie的诚招产生什么影响。但他没有说出来让Sherlock知道。他考虑得很对，不管怎么说，Sherlock想，他马上可以开始研究一下怎么解决这个问题。  
Hudson太太抱着Rosie出去了。最先的24分钟，公寓很静，但接下来发生的事情仿佛昨日重现。Sherlock不得不让自己屏住呼吸。他试着把自己的注意力集中到Lestrade两天前给他的案子身上。他的原话是“这个不急但我觉得你可以看看”。他很感激又有案子了，不过这个案子着实无聊。但是他很高兴自己可以开始工作了，所以他也没抱怨什么。  
“这差不多是个五分的案子。”John突然打破了寂静。Sherlock都没意识到John也在看案子的内容。Sherlock耸耸肩。“要我帮忙吗？”John一边说，一边坐在了正对他的椅子上。Sherlock继续看着案件夹里的笔记和图片，“一个男的假装财物被盗，几幅珍贵的名画，可他没办法证明这几幅就是他的。他报警了本来是想避免这种麻烦。很显然，现在没一个人相信他是原来这些画的主人了。”  
John皱起了眉头，“Lestrade最近在忙这个吗？”  
“你看看，这个人断了只胳膊，而且胸部也有两个伤口。”Sherlock解释道，边把照片递给John。“他说他跟小偷搏斗了一番。”  
John凑过去仔细地研究起那张照片来，Sherlock就在对面静静地看着他。现在他其实只能看见他的头顶，他的头发间越来越多地灰色蔓延开来，Sherlock抑制不住自己想去触碰他的头发的欲望。  
“这个伤口看起来有点不对劲吧？”  
Sherlock笑了起来，“和我想得一样。”  
John抬头看了看他，带着一抹微笑，“你是不是已经把案子破了？”  
Sherlock发现自己也回应了一个微笑，“对，昨天破了。我找到了给Lestrade最新的证据。”  
John把照片放到一边，眼光飘向Sherlock身后。Sherlock收住了笑容，皱起了眉头，“John,你在干嘛？”  
“没什么。”John抢着说了句，摇了摇头，然后站了起来。“我得给Rosie去冲点奶粉了，她估计马上要回来了。”  
Sherlock站起来的时候，他已经转过了身。“你不需要这么做，John。”  
“我什么都没做啊。”John回答了他，但还是没有看向他。  
Sherlock深吸了一口气，“你没必要特意做什么让我去我原谅你。”他可以感觉到John浑身都在抖动。“根本不没原谅什么事，我们上次就这么说定了的。”  
John的头低了下去。“我们搞清楚的唯一一件关于我们之间的事情，就是，你对我这么好，而我不配。。”  
“这简直荒谬之——”Sherlock及时打断了自己。这么说话怎么行呢，这也不是John现在最需要听到的话。他向前进了一步，“我们之间没有什么谁配得上谁的问题。”  
“真的没有问题吗？”John小声说道。  
Sherlock又上前了一步，他几乎贴到了John的背上，这让Sherlock想起了他们不久前的那个拥抱。  
“我们之间的问题一直是，我们能不能做到当我们互相了解了对方那些心碎的往事之后，还能去试着做点什么让对方变得好起来。”  
John呼气的声音很大，他的身体还在轻微地颤抖着。随着Sherlock逐渐靠近，他们两人之间距离逐渐愈合。  
Sherlock没有拥上去，不过他的鼻子嗅到了John头发的气味。他们就那么站着，保持着这个姿势，谁都没有动。  
“好起来…….可能吗？”  
“这就说到我们现在最重要的问题了，”Sherlock在John耳边嗫嚅道，仿佛要和他融为一体，“现在最重要的问题是，我们在一起想办法。”  
（九）  
“她长得真的挺像Mary的。”一天晚上，John对着熟睡在他臂弯里的女儿喃喃自语。  
Sherlock的视线从手上拿的书本上跃过来。“是吗？”  
John点了点头，仍然看着女儿。“她的小鼻子和嘴很像妈妈。”他说完后又陷入沉默。他很惊讶自己竟然能给这个小人儿如此多的爱，并且愿意为她做任何事情。“有的时候她看着我的时候，好像就是另一个小Mary。”  
他仿佛知道了Sherlock现在在想些什么，不由得笑了起来，继续说道：“她肯定完全不记得她，嗯。她的成长过程中，妈妈这个角色始终缺席。”  
大概又过了些时候，Sherlock缓缓地说：“我们有她妈妈的照片。”  
John琢磨了一下接下来该怎么说，“不，我不会给她看的。”  
他听见Sherlock把书放了下来，坐直了身子，“John？”  
他抬起头去看Sherlock，他们一直在这个话题的边缘兜兜转转，是时候他把话说清楚了。“我不想让她记得。她会知道自己是有妈妈的，但是她的妈妈并不会一直存在于她的记忆里。如果她想知道，非常想看看她，我也留着照片，但只留了一张。”  
Sherlock盯着他看，“你不认为应该让她知道这一切吗？”  
John的目光又回到了Rosie身上，“我会保护她不被真相伤害，能保护多久就多久。当她已经足够成熟，能够理解并原谅各种不同的谎言之后，我们就可以解释给她听了。”  
屋子里又安静了下来，他知道Sherlock屏住了呼吸。他并不知道Sherlock为什么这样。但是即使他懂了，他也什么都不会说。刚才那些话全部是他的真心话，他知道Sherlock也会懂。  
“为什么要这样？”Sherlock最终问了这个问题。  
John长叹了一口气。“因为她不是什么好人。Sherlock，不用你来跟她开脱。她从我们相遇开始就对我撒了谎。她促成了我的求婚，因为她明明知道其实我不想结婚。她对你开了一枪，却从未表现出懊悔之意。她一直认为蒙在鼓里，这么久了她一直都是这么认为的，至少她以为用些小事搪塞我，我就会永远不知情。”  
Sherlock又在皱眉头了，他仿佛想说点什么，却没说出口。  
“一部分的我非常爱她，”John接着说了下去，“她正好在我最黯淡的日子出现了。但是即使我们有了Rosie，我却一直想着逃避有她的生活。”  
Sherlock慢慢点了点头，John知道他是在想刚刚他说的每一句话，他把时间留给了他，又回去看了看臂弯里的Rosie，手指轻抚她的脸颊。她在他怀里翻了个身，却没有醒。John抑制不住满溢的感情，给了小女儿轻轻一吻。  
“那就是为什么那天你给了我那张纸条是吗？”Sherlock问道，“你托Molly给我的？”  
John又看向了他，“她冲过去挡住了子弹，救了你，Sherlock。我真的很生气，出于各种揪心的原因。她愿意去救你，我以为她对你有什么特殊的意义，让她愿意为你而死。”  
“你必须明白，John， 她对于我的全部意义在于，曾经的她给了你幸福。”  
John努力让自己直视Sherlock的眼睛。“对，我现在知道了。我真的很抱歉，我居然是这么想这件事的。其实，我并不清楚在她死后，我究竟有什么感觉。我觉得有愧疚，因为我的出轨，还有我没能一直爱着她。还有，我不管走到哪里，都可以看见她。”  
“这只是人们慢慢治疗心伤的一种方法。”Sherlock这么对他说道。他又笑了。  
“其实，我觉得她的幻象，就仿佛是我自己在不断地纠结，挣扎。”他这么回应，叹了口气。“我可能要去找另外的心理医生去谈谈了，前几个都没什么用，不是吗？”  
Sherlock沉默了，他现在坐在他椅子的边缘上，他们的膝盖几乎可以碰到一起，如果John再坐前一点的话。  
“我能问你个问题吗？”  
John点头了。  
“你后悔吗？你本来可以和她度过很多时光，也许可以让她有所改变？”  
John猜测这个问题里包含了无数个其他的问题。他给出了他的答案。  
“这不可能。”  
（十）  
他们之间最重要的那场谈话发生在午夜。很奇怪的是，好像没有比这更恰当的时间了。  
Sherlock睡了两个小时后，从床上溜了下来。今晚他清醒得很。他想，自己应该会做个新的实验，却发现John躺在沙发上。他悄悄地走向了他们的客厅，因为不太确定John是不是睡着了，而 John的目光马上看向了他。Sherlock踌躇了会儿，John给了眼色，示意他坐到沙发旁边的空出来的地方。所以Sherlock坐在了他旁边。黑暗中他能感觉到John的每一次呼吸。Sherlock试着不要让自己去回想他们那会儿紧紧拥抱在一起的感觉，John的手垂在他的膝盖边上。他在等他先开口。  
“你假死了两年。”John总算说话了。  
“喔。”Sherlock“喔”的语气很夸张。  
John仍然看着前方。“你给我打了电话，让我看着你从楼上跳了下来。你确保了地上会有你的尸体，浸透了你的血，和一些无可名状的东西。就在人行道上。那段我拼尽全力走完的人行道。你还让我摸到了你的脉搏，让我挤进汹涌的人群，只为确认这一件事情。”  
Sherlock感觉自己的身体在灼烧。他张开了嘴，却不能发出声音。  
“接下来的两年你远走它乡，冒着生命危险，但是你却做到了一点，让我相信你是死了。你又决定，出于某些操蛋的原因，选择以开玩笑的方式告诉我你回来了。”  
Sherlock不确定自己的肺是不是罢工了，他感觉呼吸困难。  
“你干了我上述所说的一切。”John继续说道，这一次他终于把脸转过来正对着他的脸了。“即使你完全知道这些事情会带来什么后果。”  
Sherlock坐不住了。他想远远逃开John，可是他同样想揽John入怀。

现在最重要的问题是，我们在一起想办法。

“他当时想杀掉你。”Sherlock呼出了了一口气。“他已经准备好要杀掉你了，如果我不死的话；如果，我不跳的话。”  
John似乎愣住了，他的眼睛在他的脸上打转，他的呼吸也随之变得急促了。“可你没必要一直瞒着我。”  
“如果这样做能够保护你的话，我会一直瞒下去。”Sherlock终于决定坦诚相待。  
John的笑声干涩，“哈，这不又来了。你在试着救我的命，而我又在怪你了。”  
Sherlock抓住了John的手，他实在是无法控制自己了。“别说了，John。 我不会再让你这么一直自虐下去。是我让你看了我跳楼的整个过程，是我让你去辨认我的尸体，是我让你为我哀悼了两年。你有无数个理由生我的气，你听到我的话了吗？你有无数个理由。”John没有说话。但他的手却紧紧地抓住了Sherlock的手。“同样，你有无数个理由在以后不去相信我了，你有无数个理由让自己远离我带来的危险，而且，你还有无数个理由疏远我，来确保我不会再伤害到——”  
John把他们握在一起的手放在了自己胸口上，摇了摇头。“我当然相信你，Sherlock。我可以向你托付我的女儿，甚至是我的生命。”  
Sherlock可以听见John的心跳。他试着让自己不要去计算他的心一分钟在跳了多少下。这无关紧要。他对自己说。此时，此刻，此身，才是最重要的。  
John的下一句话声音很低，Sherlock只有伏下身去才能听得到。“但你要发誓——”（呼气声）“对我发誓，这种事情——你不会再让你自己受这个罪了。”  
Sherlock感到自己喉咙发干，自己的心又该死地抽搐了起来。他点了点头，然后把他们握在一起的手靠在了John的身上。现在他渴望这种身体接触，并且随着时间的推移，他的渴望强烈了起来。他忘了那两年的流亡岁月，忘了以前让他心驰神往的宏大游戏，忘了他对自己回归的期待，忘了自己的美好期望在那个豪华餐厅的地板上碎成了一地鸡毛。  
“John。”这个名字存在于他的每一个呼吸之中。他叫出了这个名字，却不知道该说什么。但他知道John此时格外需要他。  
“以后，”John又开始说话了，他加大了握他手的力度。“以后的某天，我希望你能跟我好好讲讲那两年中发生的一切。”  
Sherlock感到自己吞咽困难。“那你也能跟我讲讲你的那两年，好吗？”  
“好。”John嗫嚅道。Sherlock突然开始担心他会松开他们紧握的手。他完全没有意识到自己在做什么。但他用他的另一只手把John揽了过来，贴紧了自己的衬衣。他们之间什么也没有说。Sherlock发现自己已经到了John的臂弯之中。Sherlock仍然抓着他的手，而John却毫不在乎。他用鼻尖刮了刮Sherlock的太阳穴，而他的呼吸一下下地轻抚着Sherlock的皮肤。Sherlock闭上了眼睛，开始用心记录这每一个细节。  
几分钟过去了，或者刚刚过去的是永恒。John开始拉着Sherlock向后躺去。Sherlock也没让自己多想，任由John和自己一起躺在了沙发上。他们面对面躺着，手指仍交错在一起。Sherlock把脸埋在了John的脖颈之中。  
John身上的气味，John的一呼一吸，仿佛是一首摇篮曲，伴着他慢慢地滑入了梦乡。

John先醒了过来。  
他能感受到Sherlock的呼吸顺着他的脖颈滑下。Sherlock的一只手揽住了他的衬衣，另一只手仍然和自己的手十指紧扣。  
John仍然闭着眼睛。

我爱你。我爱你。我要让你非常幸福，Sherlock Holmes。 我会拼尽全力，我会给你我的一切。我爱你。只是，求求你，不要再突然地从我身边离开。

Sherlock醒过来的时候，他已经知道John醒了，所以他决定继续装睡。  
他听着John有规律的呼吸，甚至试着去感受了一下他的脉搏，紧接着他想用舌头去尝尝他肌肤的味道。  
但他仍然闭着眼睛。

我需要你，从来没有那一刻比现在更需要你。我需要你，我不知道没有你我还能不能继续这么过下去。John Watson， 我想要让你永远留在我身边，求求你，向我发誓你会一直留在我身边。

（十一）  
Rosie的哭声从楼上传来的时候，他们知道必须要分开了。Sherlock还躺在沙发上，而John已经起身了。他们的手仍然紧紧握在一起。当他们的最后一点身体接触断开的一刹那，Sherlock禁不住打了个激灵。他知道John在看着他，所以他张开他的眼睛，遇上了他的目光。  
他们没有说话，甚至连呼吸都小心翼翼的。然后John绽开了一个微笑。Sherlock握紧了自己的手，回了一个微笑，又猛呼了一口气。他最终放开了John。  
他还是没有起身。现在还不是时候。他听着John在楼梯上的脚步声，以及打开自己房门的声音。他听见了Rosie的咿咿呀呀，还有John在跟她说早上好。他听见了在John给她换尿布时问她的那些问题。他仿佛能够从声音里看见John的微笑，John的脸沐浴在阳光之中，整个人都是那么温暖明亮。Sherlock一直听着这些声音，他记下了每一个细节。他的胸腔感到了从未有过的舒畅。最后，他站起身来。  
当John最后走下楼来的时候，Sherlock已经准备好了他们的早餐。  
“谢谢你。”John笑着对他说，边把Rosie抱进她的高椅子。、  
Sherlock耸了耸肩，递给他一片吐司，连同一个（也许跟John一模一样的）微笑。  
他们静静地吃着早饭。但安静时不时地会被Rosie的咿咿呀呀声打破。John对她发出的声音有求必应，有的时候即使是一句简单的“喔，是这样吗？”而今天，Sherlock实在按捺不住地问了这个 问题。  
“你为什么要这样？”  
John皱起了眉头，“我怎样？”  
“你会回答她的话，就像是你能听懂她在说什么一样。”Sherlock问道，一边对Rosie点了点头，及时帮她接住了她快弄到地上去的饼干。  
“这样的话，她可以知道有人在听她讲话。”John回答道。他又笑了起来。“她也不懂我在说什么啊，不过她能够知道的是，当她试着和别人去交流的时候，总是有人能够听到她的话。”  
Sherlock的目光从Rosie移到了John身上，然后又看向了Rosie。“总是有人能够听到。”他重复了这句话，然后点了点头。“这种做法非常符合逻辑，你看，我觉得你肯定能让她提前开口说话的。你增加了她的词汇量，而且你还增加了她被人理解的渴望。你试过去和她模拟一下对话吗？她会有回应吗？我觉得这真的很有意思。”  
他又看向了John，却发现他再一次感到了呼吸困难。他不确定这到底是为什么，但是问题在于John凝视他的目光，在这个非常的时刻，他这样凝视着他。他的脑海一片混沌，而他的胃也翻腾了起来。  
“Sherlock Holmes，”John开口了。他温柔的语气让Sherlock浑身颤抖了起来。“我想，我——”  
“等等。”Sherlock打断了他，又逼着自己加上了一句，“现在不行。”他看向了Rosie，“现在我们还有人要照顾，现在不——现在不是个好时候。”

我第一次吻你的时候，我要吻很长，很长时间。

有那么一会儿，Sherlock很害怕他把一切都搞砸了。他正在拼命地搜肠刮肚地想怎么解释。但是John对他笑了起来，他也点头了，宠溺地看向Rosie，然后又看了看表。“现在不是个好时候，嗯。”  
那天早晨到正午的时光仿佛隐藏着一阵随时会爆发的炸弹一样。Sherlock在自己的卧室磨叽了半个小时，说是换衣服，其实他是在思维宫殿里游荡着，搜索着所有关于亲吻的信息。这真是荒唐，他自己也知道。不过，单单想到John的嘴唇就让他颤抖不已。如果和John共处一室更是让他难以忍受。他们会不住地拿眼神瞟对方，凝视着对方的手，唇，和眼睛。Sherlock非常想来一根自己私藏的香烟（不过，还是不要吧。他不想在John吻他的时候，带着一股烟草味。）  
那天中午，John提前了20分钟就把Rosie哄睡了。但两人都对此事心照不宣。  
Sherlock端坐在他的椅子里，他的腿在抖，他的心在疯狂地跳动着。他站了起来，开始来回踱步。要开始了。他做了次深呼吸。这一切要发生了。你马上会和John Watson接吻了。当 Sherlock站在客厅的正中间时，他停了下来。已经开始了。  
John背着手站在那里。Sherlock不得不让自己从幻想回到现实。John就在那里看着他，他的手臂在轻轻颤动着。他带一丝微笑，不过他的瞳孔里有一种更宝贵的东西。Sherlock思忖道，他真美。  
“Sherlock Holmes。”John开始说话了，他的语气让Sherlock想到了清晨一睁眼看见他的样子，Sherlock屏住了呼吸。“我爱上了你。”  
房间里仿佛回荡起一声近乎啜泣的低鸣。  
“我爱上了你。”John又说了一遍。他走近了一步，他俩的身子一瞬间靠得很近很近。“我很久很久以前就一直爱着你。如果你愿意的话，我可以让爱你的时间一直延续下去。”  
Sherlock的手仿佛一下子又恢复了活力，他抓住了John的衬衣，张开嘴想说点什么，可是只发出了一阵抽泣的声音。他深吸了一口气，又让自己闭上了眼睛，然后直直的看向了John的眼睛里面。此时，John的一只手慢慢地抚上了他的脸颊，他的大拇指几乎触碰到了他的嘴唇。  
“John，”他总算能说出点什么了。他已经知道了他完全不能再说什么其他的话了，起码现在不能。而John看起来明白了他的意思。  
他笑了，他的另一只手缓缓地放在了Sherlock绷紧的腰上，然后他抬起头。  
“我能吻你吗？”  
Sherlock只来得及点了个头，两片轻柔的，颤抖着的嘴唇就贴上了他自己的唇，然后他忘了周围的一切。他呼出一口气，他都不记得自己什么时候起又屏住了呼吸。然后John的嘴唇慢慢地后退了一点，大概只有一毫米的距离，但这也太远了。Sherlock忘记了这次是谁采取了主动攻势，但他们又开始继续接吻。这一次，Sherlock在John的唇上加入了自己的力道。吻John的感觉简直无与伦比。他对此一点都不惊讶，他知道John就是个完全的奇迹。  
“好了吗？”John在他们分开的瞬间轻轻说道。  
Sherlock飞快地点了点头，这次他找准了John嘴唇的位置。他们都带着微笑迎接着第三个吻。这一次John玩了些花样。他轻轻地挪移着自己的嘴唇，让Sherlock的下唇处于自己两片嘴唇的中间。John在这方面简直颇有心得。慢慢地，他们更进了一步，开始互相吮吸对方的嘴唇。Sherlock发现，他对此越来越轻车熟路。没过一会儿，他们便笑着离开了对方的唇。  
“老天爷啊，Sherlock。”John抽了一口气，他的手此时抚上了Sherlock的后颈。“你的吻技超出我的想象。”  
John则大笑了起来，这轻快的声音让Sherlock措手不及。他马上又把嘴凑了过去，又在John的唇上印下了一个吻。John一直在笑，直到Sherlock松开了他，“你在干嘛？”  
“我想知道你的笑声尝起来如何。”Sherlock一本正经地解释道，发现自己也抑制不住自己的笑容了。  
John的整个脸庞仿佛被点亮了。“所以你得出的结论是？”  
Sherlock感觉到自己的胸腔在不断膨胀，一股暖流在其中横冲直闯，直到弥漫他的全身。“美味无比。”他说道。

（十二）  
John正在忙着把他所有的衣服都搬到楼下的那间卧室。“是我们的卧室，John。”Sherlock在他们第一次同床共寝时就这么对他宣布。他自己笑了起来，挂起了一件衬衣，又去拿另一件。 Sherlock此时正在厨房照看着在喝牛奶的Rosie。John可以听到他在跟她讲有关蜜蜂的一些事儿。自从John跟他解释为什么自己会回应Rosie的咿咿呀呀后，Sherlock只要和Rosie呆在一起，就会去跟她不停地说话。他什么都跟她讲，比如当Rosie把玩具掉在地上时，他会解释她玩具为什么会掉，又比如，他会告诉Rosie她的奶粉盒子上的成分表分别写了那些元素。Rosie每次都很认真地听着，带着一脸惊奇和兴奋。  
“John，”Sherlock喊了一嗓子，“记住不要弄乱了我的——”  
“我知道，不要弄乱了你放袜子的那一格。”John插了进来，禁不住又笑起来。“我已经吸取教训了，谢谢提醒。”  
他还记得上次Hudson太太“胆大包天”地帮他收拾了一次衣柜，然后他们都一起忍受了一次关于为什么袜子需要按颜色放以及其他种种排列组合及其必要性的冗长说教。  
Sherlock又开始跟Rosie说话了。John放好了自己最后一件衬衣，然后坐在了床上了。他叹了口气，微笑地看着他们共享的衣橱。他和Sherlock的。他们的。他又一次开始大笑起来然后他躺倒在了床上。闭上眼睛，他慢慢地呼出一口气。昨天他们刚刚有了初吻，但他们之间已经有了更多的东西。John禁不住去回想自己凑过去的时候Sherlock眼神里闪耀的光芒。在那个瞬间，John想自己想一直记住他的眼神，在他生命中的下个四十年一直记得每一个他们初吻的细节。他宁愿忘记了首相的名字。因为那不重要，重要的是，他想让初吻的回忆陪伴他的余生。  
这时，他突然发现自己突然被人拍了一下，让他不禁叫出了声。当他睁开眼睛的时候，他发现Sherlock正俯瞰着他。“你怎么弄了这么久了。”  
John笑了起来，“抱歉啦。”  
Sherlock还在看着他，“你必须补偿我。”  
“怎么个补偿法？”John问道。他感觉自己笑得更开心了。他的两只手都搭上了Sherlock脖子。  
Sherlock的目光落在了他的嘴唇上。“以吻偿罪是个好法子。”  
John摇了摇头，他又笑了起来。“你编出了个偿罪的法子。”他这么说着，却把Sherlock的头缓缓地贴近了自己的身子。  
“可能吧。”Sherlock回答道，他们的嘴唇那个时候已经在互相摩擦了。“但是它是有它的可行性。”  
John调皮地翻了个白眼。“过来。”  
Sherlock的嘴唇压了上去。尽管他先还在用手臂支撑着自己，但此时他已经完全躺在了Sherlock身上。John轻叹了一下，让他就这么躺在了自己身上了，一边把他们的吻推进另一层境界，他们的舌头缓缓相会了。他的两只手揉进了Sherlock的头发，享受着Sherlock的喉咙里发出的享受着这个吻的声音。他不知道他们这样过了多久。但是，他们越来越隐藏不住自己的喷薄而出的欲望时，Rosie的哭声从楼下传来。  
“她会经常这个样子吗？”Sherlock问道，声音里有点小气喘，因为John的吻对他来说是如此猛烈。  
“可能吧。”他老实得回答道。“甚至当她慢慢长大后，可能还会故意这样！”  
Sherlock的眼睛突然亮了起来。John感觉到他的身体紧张了起来。  
“答应我。”Sherlock从他的身上滑了下来，John顺着他的姿势，不过仍然抱着他。Sherlock深吸了一口气，“她会慢慢长大，而你也会慢慢变老，而且你们会一直在这里。”  
John不禁又吻了他，他的气息掠过他的嘴唇。“你也会慢慢变老，而且我会在你身边看着这一切慢慢发生。”  
Sherlock把John搂得紧了些。  
“我之前一直没有说过，但是我们仨，现在已经组成了一个家庭。这会是一条很漫长的旅途，可能是会贯穿一生的那种。”  
Sherlock说着说着笑了起来，他眨了眨眼睛，凑近了John的耳朵低声说道“我从来没有想过我会有一个属于我的家庭。”  
John凑上前去吻了他。

很久很久以前，我也是。

（十三）  
Sherlock 把身子往后一靠，正好靠在了自己的枕头上了，他的整个身体蜷成一团，手紧紧地抓着被单。他发出了一声呻吟，那声音很低，像是贴着他的喉管被挤出来来似的。他很惊讶自己居然还能发出这种声音。  
John看起来很喜欢他这样了。  
“我去，Sherlock。”他喘息地说，他抱着他，能够感觉到他们隔着衣物的勃起。  
“你真是太完美了。”  
“John，”Sherlock抽了口气，一只手抚上了他的肩膀。他轻轻地握着它。  
“我想要——”  
John让两个人贴得更紧了些。“好的，好的。”他的声音被喘气声弄得断断续续的，低下身来吻Sherlock的脖子。  
“我可以给你——一切。”  
Sherlock调整了一下他的手位置，一只手放在John的脖子上，一只手则拥住了他的后颈。他感觉自己体内在灼烧。他很确定。这种感觉已经到了极致，他却没有感受够。“John，来吧。”  
John的嘴唇很敏捷地找上了他，Sherlock用这个吻的时间定了定神。随后，他贪婪地给了John一吻，把自己的一条腿环上了他的腰，带着他一起微微摇晃。他知道这还只是开始。很快，John就脱下了他们俩个人的衣服，他简直让他神迷意乱。但Sherlock很想现在就完事，这样他们可以从头再来一轮。  
“老天爷啊，你太美了。”John的呼吸击打着他的皮肤。他的音调不断降低，直到他的裤子缓缓地从皮肤上褪下。“就像是一个奇迹一样。”  
John的舌头穿过他的嘴唇，在他急着脱掉他自己的衣服时，差点翻下床。Sherlock让自己的视线盯着John的背部。是的，他瞥见了那玩意儿，这让他更加饥渴。他把身体挺直了点，这样可以用两只胳膊把John揽过来，这样他可以舔到他的嘴唇。  
在John的各种轻声鼓励中，Sherlock慢慢发现了，他根本都不用对性事感到畏畏缩缩的。我要听到你全身的乐章，想尝到你全身的味道，这样我就能拥有了全部的你。我想要你告诉我你也一样，告诉我你也是如此地狂热地想要我。别紧张，别退缩。我要听到你，让我爱上你和你的一切。  
然后Sherlock决定放手一搏。他给予了John所有他能给予的东西，因此他也得到了他一直渴求的东西。  
“我想要你，上帝啊，就在此刻。”John的喘息冲击着他的嘴唇，他让他们重新倒回了床上，把Sherlock夹在了双腿中间。Sherlock在那里止住了他，随着他们身体的轻轻颤抖，他提出了他的请求，“你知道我有多想要你吗？”  
其实Sherlock不太会回答这种问题，如果John问的话。但这没关系，他们俩互相的渴望是同等地强烈。  
“你可以先要了我。”Sherlock呻吟道。他的身子在颤抖，当他感觉到了John的手指已经顺利地滑到了他的目的地。“来吧。”  
John的呻吟变大了，他咬住了自己的下唇，手指继续前进着。Sherlock此时仿佛处于失重状态，他身体的晃动可以操纵John的手指，但他还想要更多。John的行为其实很小心翼翼，他缓慢地让自己的手指进入他的身体，然后又缓慢地离开了他。Sherlock享受着这每一秒。他享受着John专注于他的眼神，有的时候他吸引他的甚至不是他眼神里燃烧的欲望；他享受着他炽烈的呼吸和每一深沉的呻吟；他享受着John的嘴唇，它们变换着法子吻遍他的全身。  
然后轮到Sherlock了。“我准备好了，可能有点过头了。”时间似乎慢了下来，John这次当上了他的指导。Sherlock用一声响亮的呻吟开了头，他再次蜷起了自己的身子，他的诗歌手指仿佛戳进了John的脊背和臀部。他已经在等着他了，不过Sherlock心里还是在暗暗担心，他会不会要去再来一次。  
“Sherlock，老天，Sherlock。”John的唇上仿佛是在念叨着什么古怪的咒语。  
“我爱你。”Sherlock除了这句话，他说不出来什么别的了。“我爱你。”  
John几乎完全迷失在他们的双人舞之中，他们的肢体在碰撞，呼吸着彼此的气息。Sherlock一个瞬间都不想错过。他会呻吟，会喘气，会抱紧John，当每一次John和他的身体产生撞击的时候，一阵阵狂喜像通电一样穿过他的脊柱。这是，这是他们的做爱的方式，混乱，如同脱缰的野马。他们两人却都小心翼翼，让这种感觉只保存在体肤之间，而不会让它逃窜到周围的空气之中。这是他们在做爱，而Sherlock发现自己简直沉迷其中无法自拔。  
“你表现得太让人惊讶了。”John又开始喘气了，他想让他更进一步。“你简直他妈得完美。”  
Sherlock想告诉John他从来没有这种感觉。他的躯体仿佛和John是天生一对。但是此时此刻他已经没有逻辑去支撑他的语言。他只想告诉他，别停下来，我可以跟你做一辈子，虽然我不确定我还能屏住呼吸多久。  
“John，你——”他开口了，但紧接着又是一阵战栗，一种欢乐的激灵，而他的话早已经被一声呻吟吞噬，紧接是另一声，又一声。  
Sherlock有预感某个重要的时刻来了。他已经感受不到自己的下体了，他的每一个感官都仿佛着了火。他从一个吻中挣开，嘴微张着，直视着他的眼睛。他从中看到了满溢出的激情和爱，这让他也到了极限。然后他叫出了John的名字。  
他现在完全沉醉在狂喜之中，Sherlock能感受到John突然的碰撞，他努力让自己集中注意力。因为John的表情，当达到高潮之后，一定是Sherlock从未看过的。  
“Sherlock，Sherlock， 我的天哪，Sherl-”  
一声呻吟从Sherlock口中滑出来，他感觉到了John进入了他的身体，并在其中驰骋着，而他则一遍遍地叫着他的名字。他把John揽入怀中，把他固定住，然后呼入他呼出的气息。从第一个晚上开始，他知道John不会那么轻易地让一切都结束。而Sherlock需要他们的身体就这样长久地交融在一起。  
“这一切会突然消失吗？”他发现自己在问John。他说出的每一个词抚过John的皮肤。  
“什么会消失？”John问他，转过身来看着他。  
Sherlock靠近他，凑过去吻了他，他还是气踹吁吁的。“我们这三天晚上都在做爱。”他解释道，“会不会有一天我不会再想要你了。但是我们之间这种感觉来了的时候，我简直一秒都没办法停下来。”  
John在他的唇边发出慵懒而又幸福的笑声，这让Sherlock想再给他一个吻。  
“我们之间吗？我并不觉得这种感觉会消失。可能我们已经等了太久，太久了。”  
Sherlock也笑了，在他重新吻上去的时候，他心里在想，即使你在一开始就带我上床了，我也会一直想要你的。

（十四）  
“我真的为你们感到高兴，John。”Hudson太太一边把最后一个盘子递给他，一边兴高采烈地说道。  
John笑了笑，把它放在了水槽里，然后开始冲水。“我也是，相信我。”  
Sherlock正准备把洗好的盘子擦干，他整个人靠在旁边的柜台上。“我不得不说，在那些糟心的事情发生以后，我其实不怎么相信你们真的会走到这一步。”  
John看着水槽里的碗碟谈了口气。“我也觉得我们没什么可能了。我是说，在我回来之后。在经历了一堆事情之后，我们几乎都放弃了。或者，至少，我放弃了。”  
“我的天哪，”Hudson太太叹息道。同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。“但你没有不是吗？最重要的是你实际上没有放弃。”  
John点了点头。此时Sherlock到客厅里抱起了Rosie，John运远地看了他们一眼。“是的，您得很对。”  
他们邀请Hudson太太上来一起吃晚饭。Sherlock坚持希望她是第一个知道他们关系  
的人。  
这么多年来他们和她一起同舟共济。John笑着同意了这个提议，特别是当他看到Sherlock宣布他们关系的时候他们的房东太太眼里的泪花时，他觉得Sherlock的这个主意不能更棒了。  
“现在啊，如果你们俩需要一些独处的时间的话，就别客气了，好吗？”她指着Rosie说，“我可以照顾她一整夜的，如果你们需要的话。”  
John正准备感谢她的时候，发现Sherlock丢给了一个眼神，然后马上又装作哦Rosie玩得很欢的样子。“啊，我正想找您帮忙的。今晚可以吗？”  
Hudson太太抑制不住自己的笑容。“当然可以。”  
John一直没告诉Sherlock自己葫芦里卖得是什么药。直到他把Rosie的一些衣服和玩具打包好放到了门边。Sherlock从他看的书上抬起头来，皱了皱眉头。过了几秒钟，他搞懂了，睁大了他的眼睛。“准备好了了吗？我的保姆Holmes？”  
John在他经过的时候，偷偷地给了他一个吻。他便得了十五分钟的空闲。Sherlock在这期间，会把Rosie抱下楼。Hudson太太仔细地听着Sherlock解释Rosie的睡眠规律。当他把小姑娘送到Hudson太太怀里后，她几乎没怎么哭。  
“你们俩玩的开心。”Hudson太太笑着说。“这里有我呢。”  
“多谢您了。”John又下去亲了亲Rosie，然后又回到了221B  
Sherlock正等在厨房里，他看起来长身玉立。John用一个吻表达他的赞美。  
Sherlock 牵起了John的手，然后就再也没有松开过了。即使在出租车上，他们的手还是牵在一起。而John从来没抱怨什么。Angelo把他们常坐的桌子很快就收拾好了。John对Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，然后说，“今晚，我们还需要些蜡烛不是吗？”  
“当然了，荣幸之至。”Angelo立马回答道，然后拿来了几只蜡烛。  
Sherlock一直等到餐馆老板转身离开了，才说，“其实也没必要。”  
“管他呢，可能我就是想吧。”John回答道。在桌子下面，他则轻轻地碰了下Sherlock脚踝。Sherlock笑了，一阵红晕飞上了他的脖颈。“你今晚看起来很不错。”  
那抹红晕变深了，“你知不知道你刚刚说出声来了？”  
John大笑了起来，带着自己抑制不住的感情站起来吻了他。他在对着他的唇轻声低语，“可我并不打算停下来。”Sherlock也吻了回去，并且让这个吻持续了好几秒，才放John坐回去。  
“我是认真的，你知道吗？”John过了一会儿才接话。“你其实很帅的，你可能会更帅，只是你一直不知道而已。”  
“可自从那天晚上你对我发表那个长篇大论后我就知道了，不是吗？”Sherlock瞬间露出了调皮的神色。  
“是啊。”John表示了赞同  
“如果以后人们说我变得更像人了，那就都怪你。”Sherlock说道。“我知道你说过的，这会让你成为一个完整的人。而且对于一些案子来说，它们也很有用——John？”  
John摇了摇头。“抱歉，我只是——”他停了下来。他们说好了，他们之间不会再有秘密，不会再有那些欲言又止的想法。“那时候，我简直是个醋罐子。”他最后还是说了出来。  
Sherlock的手从桌子的另一端伸了过来，John握住了它。他不喜欢去纠结“那个女人”的事。他所熟悉的那种冲动，那种紧张的感觉仿佛又回来了。他知道这简直不可理喻，特别是现在 Sherlock正握着他的手，以一个爱人的方式。  
“John，”Sherlock轻轻地说，“你仅仅看到了艾琳.爱德勒沉迷游戏的一面，但她现在很可能在享受她幸福的婚姻，和她的助手，另一位女士。”  
John长叹了一口气。“我知道。其实她告诉过我，但是每当我想起——”  
“那就不用去想了。”Sherlock提出了自己的建议，他的指头戳了戳John的掌心。  
John看着他们握在一起的双手，点了点头。他不确定这一切会不会轻易地烟消云散，但是他很愿意去试着忘掉这些事情。“我真的很怕我会被妒意满盈。”他承认道。  
Sherlock靠在他的桌子上，“非常好。我就喜欢你吃醋的样子。”  
John抬起头来看向他，微笑着，偷偷地凑过去，把吻印在了Sherlock已经等不及的嘴唇上。

（十五）  
Sherlock在一片温暖之中醒过来。从窗户中透进来的光太亮了，他又翻了个身，希望自己不要吵到John。此时John的双手正环绕在Sherlock的腰上，还在打着呼噜。Sherlock发现周围的一切都是那么完美。他又闭上了眼睛，发出一声满足的叹息。他估计距Rosie醒过来前还有10到15分钟。如果他动作足够得轻的话，他还可以溜去照顾她，那就不用麻烦John了。  
Rosie昨天说出了自己的第一个词，在Sherlock和John每天一有空就跟她讲话，并且试着让她去重复他们说的每一个音节之后，她最终说出来了：“Daddy！”这虽然在人意料之内，不过对他们来说是个意外的惊喜。John对着自己的小女儿又看了看，才把她抱进怀里，亲了她一口。然后他转过头对Sherlock说，“现在我们的任务是让她会说Papa了。”  
Sherlock一直等到那天很晚了，他们俩躺在床上以后，才对John耳语他现在有多么幸福，他是多么爱他。John什么都没说，但一直紧紧搂着他。尽管已经过去了3个月11天了，Sherlock仍旧不能敢相信每天晚上他都可以在John的怀抱里安然入睡。这三个月其实并不轻松，不过Sherlock觉得他们过得不错。重要的是他们敞开了心扉，这大有帮助。不管是在中午，Rosie睡着后，他们在各自的椅子上对坐；还是在深夜，他们的话在彼此的呼吸中交织，他们的声音逐渐降低，但是他们开口了，他们在谈话，而不再彼此遮遮掩掩，躲躲闪闪。  
“早上好，亲爱的。”John突然开口了，而Sherlock不禁骂自己为什么把他吵醒了。  
Sherlock向后退了一点儿，这样好看到完整的他，“你应该继续睡觉。”  
John的眼睛睁开了，“为什么呢？”  
“因为我今天来管早上的那些杂事，让你好好休息。”Sherlock回答道，“不管怎么说，这是已经说定了。”  
John的手臂围上了他，“我最近一次说‘我爱你’是什么时候来着？”  
Sherlock知道这只是在和他调情而已，而不是正儿八经地在问他问题，但是他老老实实地回答了。  
“昨天下午我们一起解决那个谋杀案的时候。”  
“如果是你说的是真的话，这个时候挑得可真怪。”John回答道。而Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，凑上前去进行他们早上例行的活动。  
如果有可能的话，请一直对我说这句话。Sherlock的问题藏在了他们的早安吻里。  
这个成。 John用吻回答了他。

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day！


End file.
